


Past Pain

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie knows how to help the twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



He knew as soon as he heard the shrieking that Orion needed his help. He simply sighed and went back to the shuttle he had taken to board his nephew’s warship, pocketing the credit chit for that month’s tribute to keep the escaped slaves protected from resale, humming as he picked up one of his pet ysalamir he had purchased a few years back.

His niece Nashira had warned him that a few Force-sensitives had seen him and his efforts to stem the growth of slavery as a threat to them somehow. His Sith niece promised to deal with any immediate threats to his life as best as she could but purchasing a ysalamir or two would help Techie regardless if she could not get to him in time. He supposed they were cute enough and had proven to be a comfort to him whenever he was unable to make contact with any of the family.

They also helped when Orion was having one of his visions.

The twins...they were always a special circumstance. They were like one soul that had been split in two. They could not live without each other. Lune had cut off his hand after Orion had lost his own on the battlefield. Lune who had visions of the future and Orion who had visions of the past.

The past was not kind to Orion. He saw the suffering his family had endured randomly; his mind filled with images of torture, slavery, and abuse on all sides. Anakin who lost his mother. His grandmother who was taken as a slave to a Hutt. His uncle who was sold into slavery by his grandfather. His great-grandfather torturing his grandmother. There was so much pain. So much pain and blood and...

Orion wailed in imagined agony, his hands clapped over his eyes as his twin tried to soothe him. “I CAN’T SEE! I CAN’T SEE! HER THUMBS! SHE’S USING HER THUMBS! I CAN’T..!”

Techie stepped into the room and he wordlessly placed the ysalamir over his nephew’s shoulders. He watched as Orion fell still, lowering his hands from his face as he blinked, his sight returning to him. He said nothing as his nephew looked up at him with wide eyes, offering him a sad smile. “Orion...”

Tearfully Orion threw his arms around him and Techie hummed and hugged him in return, rubbing the small of his back in small circles as Lune ensured the ysalamir did not fall from its perch.


End file.
